tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbreviation
Some common abbreviations used by players to refer to popular cards are listed below. Sometimes a different notation is used, adding either asterisks or plus signs after the name of a unfused card to refer to its upgrade fusions. For example, Nimbus+ and Nimbus* refers to Sustained Nimbus, while Nimbus++ and Nimbus** refer to Nimbus Wonder. A AB - Absorption Barrier AD - Apex Dynamo AgM - Agrius Maximus AgR - Auger Ream ANA - Arch Nova Alpha ANE - Arch Nova Elite AO - Apex Overdrive AS - Air Support or Air Superior AV - Ayrkrane Vik AZA - Arch Zephyr Alpha B BB - Barrage Bunker BC - Blight Crusher or Bolt Crag BLn - Blast Lancer BM - Brood Mother BMn - Brood Minion BO - Blighted Obelisk BoT - Bane of Truth BP - Blood Pool BR - Battle Rating BrC - Blackrock Cleaver BT - Bloodthirsty BTr - Blight Trampler BzP - Blitz Plate C CA - Crushing Anvil CrD - Corrupted Daemon CgS - Crogall Static CH - Conversion Hall CJ - Covert Jet CqM - Conquest Mason CrL - Cruise Launcher CrN - Cryptic Niaq CPu - Contaminant Purge or Contaminant Purifier CS - Contaminant Scour CT - Colossal Titan CXR - Cyberpod XR5 D DA - Divine Awakening DC - Demi Constrictor DEq - Divine Equalizer DeM - Deranged Malgoth DkS - Drake Scouter DM - Draconian Matriarch DmA - Demo Aspirant DQ - Draconian Queen DrF - Deranged Fanatic DS - Dreadship DsF - Deathsteel Falcion DsP - Despoil Predator DSv - Draconian Sovereign DtV - Dutiful Veteran DV - Dignified Vigil E E - Energy EB - Entrails Bog EMS - Enclave Mothership EP - Entrails Pool Eq - Equalizer ESq - Elite Squadron EW - Equipped Warehouse ExG - Experiment Gasher ExH - Executioner Hiborn F FbA - Foreboding Archway Ff - Forcefield FJ - Fighter Jet FkB - Forsaken Beetle FMS - Fleet Mothership FP - Fusion Plant FSD - Flash Deity FxS - Flux Station G GF - Garrison Fortifier GN - Goliath Nega GR - Galereaver GS - Grim Specter or Ghastly Specter or Ghoulish Specter GT - Grand Templar H HA - Havoc Alpha HB - Holy Benediction HD - Heart Devourer HG - Havoc Genesis HK -Haunted Keep HM - Howling Malgoth HnS - Honorable Samurai HoC - Harvest of Carnage HotE - Heart of the Enclave HR - Heart Reaper HS - Heart Shredder HSD - Hypersonic Deity HT - High Templar HvB - Haven-Bearer HzK - Hazard Krux I IfD - Inferno Demon IM - Iron Maiden ImO - Immense Ospry InT - Indestructible Troop IR - Incinerator Rig or Inferno Rig IsM - Interstellar Mortar Isk - Invoskeleton J JgN - Judgement Nova K KIb - Kruger Infernobolt KzL - Kezerus Loaded L LA - Luminous Apollo LC - Lightning Crag LDe - Longshot Deadeye LH - Lord Hades LkB - Lurker Behemoth LW - Loaded Warehouse M MB - Mutant Borg MbE - Mobile Encampment MJ - Mach Jet MmT - Mammoth Titan MpG - Mephalus Gorge MrT - Mortar Tower MwA - Masterwork Aegis Mwn - Mawnage N NbD - Noble Defiance NR - Neocyte Resonator NW - Nimbus Wonder NxT - Noxious Tank O ObD - Obsidian Drillmine ON - Omega Nexite or Omega Nexus P PB - Pure Benediction PbR - Phobos Rising PD - Pantheon Disciple PDz - Pack Dozer PI - Precursor Idealist PmS - Promethium Slag or Promethium Solidus PP - Pantheon Progeny PZ - Pantheon Zealot R RA - Rift Awakener RcS - Recovery Sanctum RdS - Radar Sentry RF - Reckless Fanatic RLg - Razogoth's Legacy RMj - Razogoth's Majesty RmR - Remote Rig RotA - Rise of the Ancients RS - Rift Summoner RT - Righteous S SB - Stag Beetle ScA - Sculpted Aegis SCP - SkyCom Perfect ScS - Sacred Sanctuary SD - Stealth Dreadship SfA - Steadfast Assailant SEq - Sacred Equalizer SF - Stronghold Fortifier SH - Stone Heart SkF - Sky Fortress SN - Sustained Nimbus SP - Salvage Points SpR - Spiteful Raptor SS - Shining Sanctuary SSB - Soulsteel Bronco SSD - Supersonic Deity SSM - Soulsteel Mount ST - Smog Tank StM - Steel Maiden StR - Steel Ram SwH - Swift Hellion T TA - Trampling Anvil TB - Tartarus Brood TC - Tempest Citadel or Thunder Crag TdR - Talendath Reborn TO - Tartarus Obelisk TS - Tartarus Scion TsC - Tesla Coil TWv - Tremor Wyvern U UP - Utopia Pharos V VB - Vicious Borg VD - Veiled Defiler VDM - Valentine's Day Massacre VK - Valiant Knight VR - Venomous Raptor VV - Vile Viper W WA - Warp Alchemist WB - War Bonds WF - Worldformer WR - Windreaver X XdT - Xanadu Tetra XMS - Xeno Mothership XOL - Xeno Overlord XSz - Xeno Suzerain Z ZC - Zarak Critical ZH - Zodiac Harbinger ZO - Zarak Overcharged ZP - Zealous Pursuer ZS - Zephyr Superior